love trip
by lolo22
Summary: mike and Emily love each other but they are so nervous of telling their feelings for each other maybe a trip will help them discover their feelings to each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a fanfiction of the power rangers samurai it is about these couples:**

**Mike/ Emily**

**Kevin / Mia **

**So I hope you enjoy this here we go …..**

_LOVE TRIP_

The rangers were packing for there trip everyone was exited well actually not everyone. Mike wasn't happy or exited he was thinking how could he tell Emily his feelings for her he really wanted to tell her he just wanted to find a way that he won't well maybe chicken out.

**In the girls room**

"I'm so exited I can't believe that mentor gave us a day off to go on a trip, Em aren't you exited?" mia said

"Yeah" Emily said with a sad voice

"Emily why you are sad we are going to rainbows end you loved it last time we went there" mia said

" it's not that it's just something else" she said

" so what is it wanna talk about it?" mia asked

" you promise you won't tell anybody" Emily asked

" promise" mia said as she raised her hand to promise

" ok then you know that I like mike already right?"

" yeah was that what was bothering you?"

"actually yes I am scared of telling him how I feel I think he'll not like me back" Emily said describing her feelings to her roommate

"Emily mike likes you everybody noticed how he look at you or how he take care of you" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so guys this is chapter 2 of **_**love trip**_** so I hope you enjoy and pleeeeeeeease preview so here it is**

"No I don't think so I am ugly he of course hate me" Emily said sad

"What about you go sleep now and tomorrow you'll forgot about it" mia said "ok" Em said and went to sleep

**The next morning**

"Good morning Em" said mike

"Good morning mike" she replied

"Are u ready?" he asked

"Yes I think so" she said "good morning guys are u ready?" mia entered the kitchen "yeah I was asking Em the same question" mike said then the rest of the team went to the kitchen to have breakfast "hey guys are u ready for a golden trip?" Antonio said "everything is golden for u" Jayden said " ok rangers were going on 11 am we'll meet in the common room ok" mentor said "ok" they all said

**At 11 am in the common room**

"Hey guys so where's mentor isn't he going with us?" mia asked "no I am not coming I need to do some things here"

Mentor replied "oh, ok" said Jayden "so let's go so we can get there earlier" mia said "ok" they all replied and went to the car

**At rainbows end**

After a long ride in the car the rangers finally arrived to the rainbows end park. Emily was so happy. Then everybody went to do whatever they want, mia went to the grass to sit with Kevin coming with her, Jayden and Antonio went racing, but mike took Em to a secret place that she never saw at the park before it was a place on the top of the waterfall that runs through the park "wow mike how did you know about this place?" she asked him "well I saw it on the park's map" he answered "you said that you wanted to tell me something" she said " yeah, actually I wanted to tell u that I … I … I love you Em finally I said it" he jerked out " oh mike I was trying to find a way to tell u but I was nervous but now I know u love me and I love you too" she said that then they were leaning and they kissed passionately

**With mia and Kevin**

"Hey mia I wanted to tell u something but I'm so nervous" kev said "u don't have something to be nervous of" she said "I wanted to tell you that I ... I love you mia" he said then she kissed him and said "I love u too" she said and then he kissed her again

**With mike and Emily**

"Em I was thinking would you like to go…" he was trying to say "yes" she interrupted himand kissedhim on the lips

When they were returning home Emily slept on mikes shoulder

**At the Shiba house**

"Hey mentor" they greeted "hello rangers did u have a good time?" mentor asked "yeah a lot" mia said looking at Kevin "especially me and kev" she added

"I'm so tired I wanna go get some sleep night guys" Antonio and Jayden said getting out of the room "yeah me too night" mia and kev got out of the room "looks like I'm going with them" mike said "me too night mentor" Em said

**The next morning **

" good morning my little samurai" mike greeted Emily "would you like to have our first date today?"

He asked "good morning yeah sure when?" she said happily "well what about after training?" he suggested "yeah sure" she said and kissed him on the lips

**After training**

"Hey Em are u ready?" mike asked knocking on her door "1 minute" she said and then she got out of her room "whoa u look beautiful" he said " thanks you look beautiful too" she replied " but u more" he said while getting out of the house

**After the date**

"Night Em" mike said kissing Emily goodnight kiss

"Night" she said kissing back then she got to her room to find mia reading a romance novel on her bed " so how did it went?" she asked Em "best first date ever" Emily said happily "whoa looks like you had a really good time" she said "yeah he took me to the new café and we kissed twice"

"What about u tell me the whole story tomorrow?" mia said "ok night mia" Emily said going to sleep happily "night" mia replied and went to sleep.

**In the boys room**

"Hey mike what happened dude?" Kevin asked "well I told her and we kissed twice and she's my girlfriend now" mike said happily "well your lucky dude I told mia that I love her but I don't when to ask her out yet" Kevin said "take her to the new café it is really nice and big and so romantic as Em said" he advised him " I well try tomorrow night dude" kev said going to sleep " night" mike said going to sleep happily thinking of him and emily.

**A/N: the end so guys if you love it please please pleeeeeeeease review**


End file.
